The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 January 2019
00:30-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:31-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-47 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-15 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:32-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:32-45 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:33-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:33-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-35 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:33-44 ~ Foxtrotuniformcharliekilo has left the chat ~ 00:34-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:34-34 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:34-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:34-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-21 Hmph. 00:36-21 I am happy. 00:36-30 Ok...? 00:36-37 Good for you..? 00:37-23 Greg 00:37-27 *gtg 00:37-33 bye \o 00:38-00 Anarchy has descended upon RP chat. 00:38-15 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:38-45 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:39-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:41-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:42-10 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:42-11 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-16 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:42-40 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:42-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:42-51 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 00:42-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:45-06 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:45-07 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-17 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-59 Wait don’t 00:46-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_(series) reordered things since i thought old order was dumb. revert if needed. 00:46-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:46-33 Looks good. (yes_ 00:46-38 * (yes) 00:46-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:46-52 ? 00:46-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:46-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:47-06 oh nevermind i see now that i reloaded 00:47-23 https://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/2600:387:5:806:0:0:0:74 messagner this anon is vandalizing 00:47-50 The vandalized my fucken petition 00:47-56 ? 00:47-58 also sorry for reverting using my bot 00:48-05 check the fucken link 00:48-22 Hmph. 00:48-23 Seems I know who it is. :) 00:48-39 bso funny/b how the * turns into a square when you had to correct it in a separate post steadof editin the freakin message! 00:48-45 did we finally get checkusers 00:48-58 No. 00:49-03 ;( 00:49-21 Who? 00:49-29 Obv, MoH. 00:49-42 ? 00:49-47 Korra reply to DM or i will yell this chat 00:49-53 oh nm u did it 00:49-59 Who? 00:50-06 Obv, MoH! 00:50-06 Look at the highlighted message and think who says that! 00:50-33 Ooooooh 00:50-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:50-44 lol. 00:50-45 o/ 00:50-53 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 00:50-56 o/ 00:50-56 Just disable anon-editing there. 00:51-00 ^ 00:51-23 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 00:51-27 i dunno why fandom hasn't just disabled anons globally 00:51-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:51-39 oh yeah registered users get basically no ads 00:51-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:51-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:52-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-46 so funny 00:53-59 what is this about 00:54-30 Explained in PM. 00:54-34 I frankly love my new icon. 00:54-51 i don't 00:55-03 You have to be gay then. 00:55-10 no u 00:55-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:55-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:58-35 (REEE) 00:58-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:58-57 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 00:59-02 Hey everybody 00:59-04 What's up? 00:59-08 korra just admit you have the big gay and we can end this now (blobcatangery) 00:59-17 Mein Gott... 00:59-18 There is nothing to admit. 00:59-21 I am str8. 00:59-30 I never thought this chat would be crazier than the RP wiki 00:59-41 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Hi Akumi 00:59-51 Welcome to the madness 01:00-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:01-30 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:01-49 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 01:02-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:02-27 Sure. 01:02-51 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:03-21 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:04-22 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:04-24 ~ Hailnny The Taco has joined the chat ~ 01:04-31 hewwo 01:04-32 What the fuck 01:04-54 Me and Messenger are the only non mods her 01:05-17 i look like. A grey haired ash ketchum 01:05-30 Okay. 01:06-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:06-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:06-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:07-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:07-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-18 ~ Hailnny The Taco has left the chat ~ 01:17-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:19-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:19-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:22-37 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 01:22-50 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 01:22-54 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 01:23-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-26 I'm the only non mod here 01:25-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:26-27 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:26-28 TG, Discord lagged. 01:26-31 Rip 01:26-37 Shit. That ping was loud. 01:26-45 Shit. That ping was loud. 01:26-55 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:773859#4 01:29-11 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 01:29-20 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 01:29-54 Even if I didn't currently have pings muted, I still wouldn't have heard any pings because I can't see any pings when scrolling up and down the screen. 01:30-06 Huh? 01:31-19 hmph 01:33-29 You mean you can't hear any pings when scrolling? 01:35-15 I don't get any ping sounds but I have tons of pings 01:35-32 And they highlight all the time but never ping me 01:35-48 And they happen a lot but still never actually ping me 01:39-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-26 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 01:39-35 Hmph. 01:39-36 Sure, omg. 01:39-41 You can turn off the- 01:39-42 Seems Monks has migrated from RP c- 01:39-43 rip 01:39-44 Well sure. 01:40-37 bSadly, 01:41-06 Desktop notifs for pings are much better than sounds. 01:41-06 Because I can get notified with my sound muted, see why I was pinged and by whom. 01:41-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:41-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:41-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:52-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:53-08 hey anyone on 01:54-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:55-25 no u 01:55-56 Our empire will return. 01:56-04 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 01:56-17 ive got summon by the true god of wiki 01:56-25 Welcome, Max-champ. 01:56-34 i have returned home 01:56-44 Good, good. 01:56-49 We shall rebuild the empire. 01:57-22 we cant let the rp chat have more users then TDL 01:58-35 uyeh 01:58-52 but we wont 01:59-01 we will reclaim 01:59-05 rebuild 01:59-35 True. 02:02-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-22 Leeched................ 02:02-24 Lmfao..................... 02:02-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-11 We shall revive it. 02:06-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-40 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:07-26 Welcome. 02:09-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:09-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:10-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:10-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-11 Late response but no. I wasn't pinged by anything. 02:11-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-49 Hmph. 02:15-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:15-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:15-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:16-04 Donald Trump is coming in six days to destroy TDL chat 02:17-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:18-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-34 RP chat truly has descended into chaos. 02:19-54 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:20-13 Sure it has. 02:20-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:21-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-27 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:21-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:22-18 It has. 02:22-20 It simply has. 02:22-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:24-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-52 well i have to agree with korra all the people are nuts there o.o 02:24-53 realy 02:24-59 you good? 02:24-59 you just seem a bit different today some how lol 02:25-00 Hmph. 02:25-19 https://roleplay.wikia.com/d/p/3273297890378315067 02:25-22 i am not good i am awesome 02:25-39 That's too good. 02:25-49 Just why did you do it, TG? 02:25-49 02:25-54 It must be closed 02:25-58 It was needed 02:26-05 \o 02:26-12 \o 02:26-30 distroy it from the inside perfect plan 02:26-35 yep 02:26-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:26-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:27-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:27-48 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-48 so how will we bring more people here tho o.o 02:28-14 Hhhhhheeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooo 02:28-27 https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Crypton_Future_Media,_Inc./VOCALOID/Gallery#comm-219655 02:28-35 you made korra been kidnapped by demons 02:28-45 are you proud of your self quinton 02:28-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:29-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:29-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-37 i dont get it how vocaloid will save but i will see 02:29-57 omg didnt link to the right comment 02:29-58 am mad 02:30-19 one job tg 02:30-21 one job 02:30-24 Your existence makes me mad. 02:30-27 ;w; 02:30-35 i am getting hated on here at tdl 02:30-36 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:30-52 hate is also a form of love 02:30-59 WHO deleted the /d post on RP. 02:31-08 it was mess i believe 02:31-24 rp chat going mad XD 02:31-27 so many caps 02:31-28 XD 02:31-34 It is falling. 02:32-20 i love how south just come in as the troll XD 02:32-56 What does that even mean 02:33-01 what 02:33-09 Ikr, what does that even mean? 02:33-55 on the rp wiki south just came oud of nowere with that mess deleted it thats a bit trolling 02:33-56 Lol. 02:34-04 You already knew who would delete it, Akumi. 02:34-14 I know ;w; 02:34-15 she wants to build up drama 02:34-17 https://roleplay.wikia.com/d/f I like how that one random dude keeps making posts and no one comments. 02:35-11 thats the most random guy in the rp wiki 02:35-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:35-24 night tdl \o 02:35-39 Farewell. 02:35-41 Night! o/ 02:35-42 bNow I will mod. 02:35-45 yea in my time line its also to late so i am going to wXD o/ 02:35-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:36-02 Farewell. 02:36-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:36-10 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:37-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:38-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:43-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-33 (narwhals) (narwhals) swimmin' in the ocean 02:55-45 Big Mod Man take me by the hand lead me to the land 02:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:56-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:11-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:16-29 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:16-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:16-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:17-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:17-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:28-29 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:28-55 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:41-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-40 C.Syde65! 03:44-43 TheKorraFanatic! 03:44-46 Save this chat! 03:44-49 TALK! 03:49-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:50-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:50-50 Join me, C.Syde65 and WilliamToPaul. 03:50-56 We're going to bsave TDL. 03:51-12 Bring SS78 back here. 03:51-25 Sure 03:51-32 Heaven too. 03:51-42 Should I bring ANYONE else here too my leader 03:51-57 Bring Ranae back too. 03:52-28 Made a group DM on RP chat :) 03:53-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:53-47 Good 03:53-58 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 03:54-01 Soon, we shall RP again. 03:54-07 Let us begin a non-canon RP btonight. 03:54-19 Sure 03:54-38 Bout what Mr COUNCILOR 03:54-45 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:54-58 No idea! 03:55-05 Welcome, SolidStud78. 03:55-15 ~ Ranae's the name has joined the chat ~ 03:55-18 Raenae must show up now-- 03:55-34 Welcome, Ranae's the name. 03:55-45 perfect timing 03:55-49 korra! 03:55-58 again stop with the welcome! 03:56-02 Nope. 03:56-07 Thanks. 03:56-17 (faceplam) 03:57-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-49 We must roleplay about Santa Claus 03:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:58-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-36 Just what are you saying? 03:59-19 We need a non cannon RP where Chris McFlu and the gang meet Santa Claus 04:01-14 Immediately revive ADD as well 04:01-18 We need a discussion 04:01-32 Lets discuss ideas for a non canon RP as TKF was talkin about 04:02-03 (woweedance) 04:02-47 (doge) Discuss! 04:02-49 Sure. 04:02-56 Just what should it be babout? 04:03-16 EoT-TDL crossover done right perhaps 04:03-30 ;) 04:03-51 ~ Ranae's the name has left the chat ~ 04:04-06 Yeh, S*** probs gon come in right now 04:04-24 ~ Ranae's the name has joined the chat ~ 04:04-45 Probs he. 04:04-45 He recently headed into the Disc server. 04:04-45 Let us discuss the EoT-TDL crossover. 04:05-49 Kaz perhaps should be thebig Big Baddie/big of it 04:05-49 Or Gabe Alchem. 04:07-56 Speak! 04:08-41 Hmph. 04:08-49 Sure, a Kaz RP is needed. 04:08-51 Gabe is over-done. 04:10-04 Sure 04:10-12 Just what would Kaz's plan be 04:10-17 Idk. 04:19-23 ~ Ranae's the name has left the chat ~ 04:22-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:28-35 A scientist of the Thelsh Royal Scientific Society uses dark magic to form a portal to Euclid, a world in Etat Mythology 04:28-35 And which in the mythology something was mistranslated and said that Kaz was a savior of some sort and that Euclid became a paradise after he corrupted his father Xeren 04:28-35 But then once that happens some demons and angels come to Terrth so the EoT gang must team up with the TDL gang to stop this once and for all 04:29-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:29-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-01 ~ Ranae's the name has joined the chat ~ 04:39-56 Huh? 04:44-09 Gave an idea for a plot? 04:44-10 lmfao 04:48-53 It's good, sure. 04:48-58 bSet the post up, BH. 04:51-10 b Sure 04:52-24 Seems Discussions is acting up again 04:52-26 as suspected 04:52-36 b Set the post up, TKF. 04:52-54 Sure, bsend me the copy paste in DM and I will set it up. 04:57-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:57-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:58-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:58-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:58-24 bPosted. 04:59-07 b Good 04:59-45 Fell free to start it. 05:02-14 Lets take a gander at this 05:03-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:03-40 WHO is being demoted 05:03-57 "User Rights Review: South Ferry." 05:03-57 05:04-41 EoT-TDL crossover RP.aw cmon 05:04-41 05:04-51 No one is being demoted except for FL99. :) 05:04-57 Let it be known I am replying to the canon RP. 05:05-01 That can change, TKF. 05:05-07 He could do something big. 05:05-11 Get people on his side ageine. 05:05-32 Just gotta get the guy, get some chaos in chat, have him singlehandely take it on 05:05-49 That is simply what saved Dippy. 05:05-54 When he took on 20 by 'emself. 05:06-29 That was simply right time, right place though. 05:07-23 Did NOT save dippy because nobody knows of that 05:08-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:08-21 Welcome. 05:08-33 I am writing a bgood reply to the canon. 05:08-43 kk 05:09-55 Let's reopen the cringe........ 05:09-58 No. 05:10-00 Get the people from RP chat into it..... 05:10-11 NO! That was a big mistake on my part. 05:10-20 Tell me how....